Love In The Darkest Dungeons
by Forgotten Magic
Summary: Sadie Black is Severus Snape's assistant. Potions aren't the only things brewing in the dungeons.
1. Chapter 1

Love in the Darkest Dungeons

"I'm so sorry..." She said running into the Potion Master's open arms. He gave her a confused look. "For everything. I promise you it will never happen again." It looked as though the Professor was going to say something but whatever it was, was interrupted by a kiss.

"Oh Merlin no." Sadie Black muttered as she flung herself up from her bed. "This is not right." She paused and thought. "I don't even like him...Then why?" She stood and grabbed her housecoat that blended in with the black armchair it rested on. "Why did I dream that? Need to have something to eat. Just hungry is all." She snatched her wand and slowly walked out of the cold stone dungeon.

As she descended the stairs she looked at the sleeve of her favourite housecoat. "Hmm why is this one my favourite?" Her eyebrows furrowed. By the time she reached the kitchen she blurted out the only thing that came to mind. "Because it's his colour. No!" She smacked herself across the face. "Stop thinking like that." She grabbed a clear glass and poured some water in it. She then wandered over to the frost covered window.

She didn't notice a tall dark looming figure behind her. "Miss Black." The voice of a man filled the room. But a sound even louder than that overpowered it. The sound of glass shattering.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Miss Black? Are you alright?" The figured looked down at the mixture of water, glass and what appeared to be blood. "Are...are you bleeding?"

"Severus?" Sadie asked while tears formed in her eyes from the pain of the glass shattering on her foot. "I'm fine just a scratch."

"Are you crying?" He shook it off as he bend down and flourished his wand. The glass and water returned to the glass. "This is not a scratch. Would you like me to take you to the hospital wing?"

"No..." She looked down at the man kneeling before her. "I don't want to be a bother." Why is he being so nice? She thought.

"Well then at least let me fix it up for you. Here sit on this." He moved a wooden chair behind her and took her hands and assisted her.

Sadie flinched when he grasped her hand. Immediately she began to blush but shook her maple coloured hair onto her face. "Thank you." She said as she sat.

"By the way..." He put his wand on the deep gash on her foot. "Why aren't you wearing any slippers?" He continued the healing.

"Oh um..." She looked down as well. "I guess I was...I'm not sure. Guess I was caught up in my thoughts." She blushed again.

"Best not to ponder on those now. Your foot is healed but I wouldn't put all your wait on it until tomorrow." He stood up and flashed what seemed to be a smile.

A smile? From him? Sadie thought but realized the silence. "Oh, thank you so does this mean..."

He looked at her but then realized what she was trying to say. "Of course not! I can accompany you to your room. We can't have you hobbling around in Potions class with all of those dunderheads. Here," He offered his hand.

Sadie took it still blushing. "I hope I'm not causing you too much trouble. By the way, if you wouldn't mind me asking. Why did you come down here? To the kitchen that is."

"Oh uh. I had to get some thoughts off my mind as well." He said as he put his arm around her for support.

Is he blushing? Sadie thought as she began her trip to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

"So how do you like it here?" Severus asked.

In your arms? Dammit. "Everyone is very nice, and it has such beautiful scenery. Though I don't get to see it that much since I'm stuck down here helping you..." She instantly stopped when she said this. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything it's just that...Well I'm not sure."

"Its fine, I understand what you're saying. I was in the same position when I started. But still I'm glad you like it here." He flashed a smile like that in the kitchen. "So what kind of potions should we get the students to make tomorrow?"

"Well I think that that Granger girl is in need for something harder. Smart for a first year. So maybe...Veritesserum?"

"Yes, I would like to see that Potter boy squirm over that. By the way since they are in the morning would you like to take the afternoon off to look at the scenery?"

Sadie looked at the man who had his arm around here. "Sure...Do you mind if we sit?"

"Not at all, I think there is a bench up ahead. But it's outside..." He said looking at her with a concerned face.

"Oh I'll be fine." Sadie smiled at him.

They walked a little ways farther past the stone walls. "Here we are," Severus said as they walked over and sat on the bench.

"Thank you again." Why isn't he taking his arm off of me? Hmm well it is chilly.

"You shouldn't apologize so much. It was mainly my fault. Making you drop that glass on your foot." He looked away but still had his arm around her.

"Oh..." Sadie said blushing and shaking her hair in her face again.

"You shouldn't do that," Severus looked at her.

"Do what?" She still didn't look at him.

"Shake your hair onto your face." She looked at him this time. "Here," He slowly lifted his hand up to the side of her face scooping up the hair in his hand as he went. His fingers curled around her ear to secure the lost hairs.

Sadie stared with open eyes at Severus. But when he finished he kept his hand behind her neck. She stared into his eyes not knowing what she wanted.

"SQUACK!" Severus and Sadie jumped at the sound of a bird passing over them.

"Well I guess we should be going, It's late." Severus stood up and reached his arm out for her again.

"I agree." She said taking the place beneath his arms.

Finally they reached her dungeon. "Do you need help doing anything?"

"No I should be fine. Thanks again Severus." She said she slid behind her door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Miss Black." He was gone.

Sadie forgot about the warnings of the Potions Master when she took her first step. "What the hell?" She said when nothing hurt. "Severus, just why were you in the kitchen tonight?" She mumbled to herself as she wandered towards her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Sadie woke up in a fright. She looked outside her window to see that it was past what looked like breakfast. Student were already flying off to Herbology and Care for Magical Creatures. "Crap!" She said rushing to get dressed. Putting on her black robes she stopped and asked herself. "Did that really happen?" She realized she still had her housecoat on. "Must have been." She took it off and dressed again, quickly putting a charm on her hair to keep it flat. When all this was finished she opened her door and slammed into something…or someone.

"Albus?" Sadie asked stepping back from the man with the silver beard.

"That is what they call me yes." He said. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"But, I'm late for work." Sadie said.

"Oh I talked to Severus. He says he can take care of those young whipper snappers. Of course those aren't the words he used." His ice blue eyes twinkled.

"Well if that's the case then come in. Would you like something to drink?" Sadie said as she led him to the couch.

"As kind as ever. That is one reason I hired you. Thought you would be a good influence on Severus." He sat down slowly.

Sadie blushed at the thought of Severus. "Thank you."

Albus smiled at her when she blushed. "That is one reason I'm here."

"I'm sorry. What do you mean?" Sadie said turning her eyes that had a mixture of green and brown.

"I know what was going on last night. Please don't ponder on why I was up that late."

"Wait you mean, I didn't know you could transform into a bird." Her eyes and mouth were wide open.

"Oh no, that was Fawkes my phoenix. He is quite a wonderful bird. When they grow old they burst into flames only to be reborn in their ashes. Very loyal creatures." He slightly jumped. "I seem to be getting off track. Well the point is that Severus has had such a hard life. I think of him as my own son. I don't want his heartbroken again. So that's why when you two were about to…kiss." It took a while for him to find the right word. "I sent Fawkes to stop you two before you did something that you would both regret. I'm sorry if that hurt you in anyway. But as I said before that Severus has had a hard life. People picking on him, abuse in the family, and things you could never imagine. I just don't want him to get hurt anymore." He said as he looked over at the crying Sadie.

"I would never hurt Severus." She was surprised at her own words. "I know what it's like to be picked on. I had no friends when I grew up. Only the ones I could make up. Everyone would make fun of everything I said and later they all decided to just ignore me." She wiped the tears that were dripping down her cheeks. "Believe me. I know what it's like to be picked on. My family would say I was worthless and only cost the family more money. My siblings began following what those were doing at school. I had no one."

Albus was silently crying on the other side of the couch. "I'm sorry." He looked down. "I myself had a terrible childhood as well. I was blamed for my sister's death. But alas we both best be getting back to work." He got up and patted Sadie on the shoulder. "I promise I won't interfere. Oh I expect you and Severus to come to the Great Hall tonight. I have big news to spread to everyone." He smiled then turned towards the door.

"Albus," He turned towards Sadie. "Thank you." He smiled at her his blue eyes twinkling once again before he turned and left.

Sadie followed the hallway to where the Potions class was being held. Slowly she opened the door and walked past the students who were trying to make the potion she suggested last night. Of course Hermione Granger was the one who had gotten the furthest. Sadie walked towards her and asked, "Where is Professor Snape?"

"He's in the storage closet." She said pointing towards said closet.

"Thanks. Good job on the potion by the way." Sadie turned towards the closet. As she approached it she saw a man dressed all in black. "It seems as though we chose the same outfit today Professor." She smiled as he turned towards her.

"It seems so." He returned the smile.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

"You were with Albus right?" He said picking up a jar containing some sort of herb.

"Yes. He said that we should be in the Great Hall for dinner. Says that he has a big announcement." Sadie began walking out of the cupboard with him.

Severus looked deep in thought as soon as she said this. "Why would we need…Oh Merlin no." He almost dropped the jar but Sadie caught it before it smashed into the ground.

"What's wrong?" She looked at him.

"Nothing, just don't worry about it." He shook it off when she handed him the jar. "We really are not good with glass things are we." He didn't smile.

Must be the students. She thought before asking it out loud.

"Here, . Maybe over the Christmas holiday you can go out and buy some for yourself." He passed a few leaves to the blonde child.

"But Professor," The voice came from that Seamus Finnigan boy. "I just asked you if you had any herbs and you said no."

A few kids snickered before Severus told the child, "Well it seems that Miss Black here found them and I was so busy thinking about how stupid she is that she can't even figure out a watch that I gave the last to over there. So blame her for your terrible Potions mark." He snarled at the young boy.

Sadie stood with wide eyes turned towards Severus. "You…" Her eyes filled with tears. "You coward…" She said weakly before running out of the dungeons.

"How could I be so stupid? At least we didn't kiss. Oh who am I? I'm already messing around with Dumbledore's wishes." She continued up to the clock tower. Luckily there weren't any students in the corridors to see her crying. "I don't belong here." Was all she managed to say before she ran into a fellow professor.

"Sadie?" Professor McGonagall said with a concerned face.

"Minerva? What are you doing up here?" Sadie still had tears streaming down her face.

"What matters more is why you think you don't belong here. Come sit down over here." She led Sadie towards a stone bench with a view of the grounds and lake.

Sadie sat down and wiped the tears that clung onto her face. "Where do I start? Severus hates me, he made a complete fool of me in front of the class. Albus is going to hate me once he finds out what happened."

"I have an easy explanation to fix your problems. Severus acts like he hates everyone. Though if he ever acts nice towards you then he doesn't. He'll apologize in time. And for Albus' case, he hates almost no one. You don't have to talk about the things in between." She stood up and walked over to the ledge and peered at the valleys beyond Hogwarts.

Sadie followed Minerva over to the ledge. "Thank you." She smiled.

Minerva smiled too. "Come here," She spread her arms open.

The two shared a loving embrace before someone came running up the iron stairs.

"I'm sorry Minerva." It was Severus standing in front of the stairs with a worn out face.

"Oh Severus I was just leaving." She smiled at Sadie before walking over to Severus. "Would you like me to watch your class?"

"Yes thank you." He said as she descended the stairs. As soon as she was gone he started towards the place where Sadie was standing back to him. "Sadie?"

She put her hands on the rail and focused her eyes on the area where Hagrid was teaching his class.

"Sadie listen, I'm sorry. I had no reason to say what I said. I'm sorry." He was by her side by now."Please don't cry." He put his hand on hers.

It was true she was crying again.

"Please,"

He couldn't finish his sentence because of the sobbing girl in his arms. "I forgive you." Sadie cried into his chest as he put his arms around her.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

"I promised that you could have the rest of the day off right?" Severus asked as they walked down the stairs smiling. "To see the scenery."

"Yes." Sadie said remembering that part of the night before.

"Well I've been thinking, it wouldn't be much use to you if you didn't have…what's the word I'm looking for." He stopped and his smile grew wider. "If you didn't have a guide to show and explain some of the best parts of Hogwarts."

"You would do that for me?" She turned and looked at him.

"Of course. I planned to tell you in the first class, but all that happened." His smile dropped but when he face her it lit right up again. "I cancelled all of the afternoon classes."

"All of them?"

"Hogwarts is a big place. And yes, all of the classes are cancelled."

"Thank you." Sadie said.

"Where would you like to go first?" Severus said smiling as they reached the main level.

Sadie remembered the lake she had been staring at earlier. "How about the lake?"

"The lake it is." He said.

"Lead me there Mr. Guide." She grabbed his arm as they walked through the main doors.

"Its beautiful. And look a Giant Squid!" Sadie said running off towards the squid.

Severus followed after her and muttered to himself, "She is an odd one."

It was past lunch when Sadie and Severus decided to have something to eat. Way past lunch.

"Miss Black I suggest that we go back to the castle and eat something. It's already," He looked at his watch while Sadie ran up to him. "…it's almost time for dinner. Come here, you look like your freezing." He said offering his arm to her.

"Well there is frost everywhere." She put his arm around her. "Thanks for being so worried about me." She snuggled closer to him as they began trekking up the hill towards the castle.

"It's no problem Miss Black." He smiled at her while picking up the pace.

Once they arrived Severus opened the door and let Sadie walk through before her. "Chivalry most definitely isn't dead in you Severus."

He slightly blushed at this comment. "Thank you." He pulled the door to the Great Hall open.

Students faces turned and snickered in their direction. Sadie looked at Severus who said, "Go on without me."

Sadie did what he asked and continued up to the staff table and sat down beside the empty chair where Severus normally sat. The food appeared right at the time it usually did. Sadie began to slowly eat. After a few minutes she felt something move beside her. She turned and saw Severus next to her.

"I'm glad you made it here before everyone got up and left." Albus said from the other side of Sadie. He put another perogies into his mouth and hummed while he chewed. After he swallowed he stood up. "I have an announcement to make."

"Oh Merlin I almost forgot." Severus said putting a palm to his forehead.

Everyone stopped and looked at the headmaster. "Well that time of the year is drawing near again. No it's not Christmas I'm talking about." He said to a few students with wide eyes. "It's the Yule Ball!" Students began to talk quietly. "Now you robins find your seed and fly!" He sat down.

"Severus? Why are you worried about this?" Sadie asked Severus.

"So Sadie?" Albus said. "Who are you going with?" He said with a wink.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

"Oh, I'm not sure. I'm not much of a dancer." Sadie replied to Albus. "I've never been taught any steps or anything related."

"Well I'm sure we can find someone to teach you the traditional Hogwarts dance that is preformed at the start of each Yule Ball." He said smiling. "I fear I can't take you because I promised Minerva that I would take her."

"That's fine. I'm sure I can find someone."

"I'm sure of that as well." He said eyeing Severus as Sadie took another bite of her food.

Severus shook his head franticly at the grinning man one person away from him.

As Sadie leaned back Albus yelled, "Hey Severus!" Severus hid his head. "Who are you taking?" He didn't answer. "Severus don't you hide from me you whipper snapper."

"No one headmaster." Severus gave up.

"Well, well, welly well, well, what an odd coincidence? Why don't you teach Sadie here how to dance?" He said grinning.

He looked at Sadie who was looking back at him. "Fine then."

"Now that's our Severus! Going to do a jig at the dance!" Albus pretended to dance in his chair.

"Please Albus, you are causing a scene." It was true that all of the students were turning towards the shouting and dancing wizard.

"Let them see! For this is a happy day for our young Severus!" He began to clap.

Severus hid his face again. "I think I might go to bed. Anything to get away from this crazy old man." He chuckled as everyone around them joined in the laughter.

"Oh do you mind if I tag along? I'm getting pretty tired as well." Sadie said standing up.

"Of course you can." Severus said standing as well.

"Goodnight you two." Albus called after them which turned a few heads. "Remember that you have only a few days everyone!"

As soon as Sadie and Severus were outside of the Great Hall they set off towards the dungeon area.

"I don't think we need to go to the Great Hall tomorrow so we could sneak in some lessons before and after dinner." Severus explained to Sadie who was standing close.

"Oh I forgot to thank you." She smiled at the man next to her. "Thank you Severus. It means a lot to me. Seeing as how this will be the first time I've ever really danced in my life."

"You are most welcome. Everyone is forced to attend the stupid dance. But of course they always seem happier than when it began. Strange thing we have." Sadie watched Severus talk. "Magic that is. Dumbledore is truly a great man. I don't think anyone in the right mind would have a bad time with him." He paused and looked at Sadie. "I think the same goes for you. You're such a nice and beautiful person. If anyone ever treated you badly and if I found out, you couldn't even imagine. I can't believe that we just became friends this fast and that I care for you so much."

They looked deep into each other's eyes. Sadie's were filling with tears because of what Severus said. They each leaned closer and almost,

"Severus. I'm glad to see you're doing well." They both turned to see a tall and handsome man with slicked back blonde hair. He was holding what looked like a cane with a snake head.

"Lucius? What are you doing here?" Severus exclaimed.

"Oh I just wanted to talk to you about a certain something we have found out." He said while rubbing his left wrist. "Oh how rude of myself." He said while stepping towards Sadie. "Who is this great beauty that I have the pleasure of meeting?" He took Sadie's hand.

"My name is Sadie Black. And the pleasure is all mine." Her voice squeaked when Lucius kissed the top of her hand.

"I may have to disagree with that." He slowly let go of her hand. "Lucius Malfoy." He did a little bow. "Now Miss Black, I'm sorry but I may have to steal Severus from you for the rest of the evening." Severus glared at him throughout the entire conversation.

"Oh, I'm sure that I can manage." She smiled. "Well then it was very nice meeting you ."

"Oh please, you may call me Lucius."

"It was very nice meeting you Lucius. Goodnight Severus, goodnight Lucius." Sadie said turning and walking towards her room.

"Goodnight Miss Black." She heard both men say at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Sadie woke up thinking about the Yule Ball. "Dang those lessons are going to be harsh. Bruise his feet and probably end up breaking a bone." She thought getting dressed and scooping up her wand as she dashed out of her room. There were only a few hall ways she needed to pass before reaching the potions classroom but a certain someone stopped her before she reached it.

"Why in such a rush Miss Black?" It was Lucius Malfoy.

"Good morning Lucius. Well yesterday I was terribly late so I thought I'd make it up by being really early today." She said stopping in front of him.

"Well I'm sure that you have a few moments to talk before heading off." He smiled.

"Of course. Are you coming to the Yule Ball?" She asked.

"Depends on how long I'm going to be here. The ministry sent me here to sort out some things."

"And is Severus included in these things?"

"Just a little bit, nothing big. Plus I just wanted to stop in and say hi to an old friend." He seemed to struggle with the last word. "Once again I'm sorry I had to steal him from you last night."

Sadie laughed. "Once again I must say that I was able to manage. Well I think I should be going." Before she could say anything else he grabbed her hand and slowly lifted it to his lips. They lingered longer than last night but just by a few moments.

"I hope that you will have a good day…Miss Black." He let go of her hand.

"Yes, I hope I will see you again." Sadie said before turning and heading toward the classroom.

When she entered she saw that almost all of the students were chatting in their seats. She looked around and saw that Severus wasn't there yet. She waited a little bit longer until all but five students hadn't arrived. "Merlin's beard." She muttered when she realized that she would be teaching the class by herself. She began to dig around in the drawers in the desk at the front. After a few moments of searching she found a potions book that matched the class's year. She flipped to a random page and then announced to the class, "Turn to page 394 and make the Boils Be-Gone potion."

Luckily no one complained that they had already made the potion. Slowly she went around patrolling the students to make sure that there were no explosions. When everyone was on the right track and understood the instructions Sadie went back to the desk to mark the last of the essays from the sixth years. Every now and then she would look up to see that the same Draco Malfoy staring at here. She continued her marking but could feel his eyes on her. She looked up again but luckily this time Draco wasn't staring.

"Strange," She muttered to herself as she looked at her watch. "Woops. Everyone you can start cleaning up." It was almost lunch time.

After everyone had cleaned up and been dismissed, Sadie locked the door behind her since she didn't have any afternoon classes. She headed to the Great Hall mainly to see if anyone had seen Severus but also because she had skipped breakfast. When she arrived she was surprised at what she saw at the table.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

"Excuse me Lucius. But do you know where Severus is?" Sadie sat down beside the blonde man. "I haven't seen him all morning." You could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I am most sorry. I too haven't seen him since the end of our conversation last night. He didn't say anything about leaving today. I would never abandon such a beautiful young lady as yourself."

"Thank you once again." She blushed. "Are you always such a gentleman?"

He laughed at this question. "Only to those who deserve it."

"Oh," She looked around the room. "Did you used to come here?"

"Almost everyone has. I was in Slytherin. My whole family has been." He said while smiling proudly.

"I was the only one in my family to be put in Gryffindor. Everyone else was scattered."

"Well I think that it fits you very well. Strong at heart." He watched as students began packing up their things for the afternoon.

"Well I think that you would have made a good Gryffindor. You don't seem like a Slytherin to me. Maybe it's because they always treated me terribly and you treat me so nicely."

"Well I hope that they have more respect since you are a professor. Draco especially."

"I see him scuffling with the odd kid but other than that. He is a great kid." By this time they had finished eating and all of the kids were out of the hall. "I'm sorry. I really should go and look for Severus. I hope you don't mind."

"Not in the least. Unless I don't get to talk to you again, then we may have a problem." He laughed as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you for talking to me." She laughed as well as she dashed outside of the room.

She looked for the rest of the afternoon for Severus but found nothing. All of the people she asked didn't see him either. "It seems he has forgotten our plans." She whispered to herself as she returned to her room. She called a house elf for some tea and biscuits as she sat down in front of the fireplace.

"Here is your food." Winky the house elf bowed.

"Thank you Winky. And may I say that, that tea cozy looks wonderful on you." Sadie smiled.

"Thank you Miss Sadie." She bowed again.

"By the way, have you seen Severus today?" Sadie asked.

"I believe I did. Very early, I think he left to go to Diagon Alley for something. He was muttering to himself but I couldn't hear him clearly enough."

"Curious." She stared at the house elf standing before her. "Thanks again Winky." She winked at the house elf that disappeared into the air with a crack. "I wonder if he is getting more supplies." She thought about what else he would be getting and why it would take a whole day to do so. After a long time of thinking she fell asleep beside the fire.

When she awoke the sun had already disappeared but something appeared. Sadie wiped her eyes and went over to the box that was sitting on the table beside her. It was wrapped in dark green wrapping with a red bow tied around it. Slowly she took off the bow and unwrapped the paper. She lifted the lid of the box only to see the prettiest dress she had ever seen. It was rose red and had diamond spread across the upper half of the strapless gown while the bottom flared out down to the ground. "I wonder if it fits." She said before replacing her clothes with the dress. "Perfect fit." It was true nothing too lose nothing too tight. She changed into her night gown and just before she was about to put the dress back into the bow she noticed a note.

She picked it up and read it out loud. "To my princess."


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Sadie fell asleep clutching the note. She woke with a smile, an uncertain smile. "Do I love him?" She questioned herself as she once again got ready while mentally marking down that six days remained until the dance. "I hope he is here today." She said as she left the room almost at a run.

"Why are we so happy this morning?" She heard Lucius say as she turned the corner smiling.

"Oh, good morning Lucius. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to say." She really didn't know if she was allowed to say just in case rumors got spread.

"Oh is that so?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Would you tell me if I guessed it?"

"Maybe, maybe not." She rocked back and forth like a young school girl.

"Hmm…I like those odds." He smiled. "Well by the looks of it you may have gotten a note."

"How did you?" She gaped at him.

He grabbed the note that she forgot to leave in her room. "Mind if I read it?"

"Actually I do mind. Now, give it back." She said throwing herself at him.

"Now, now." He put his arms around her. "If you want me that bad you only had to ask." He laughed.

Sadie could feel the vibrations coming from his chest. "Oh…" She blushed and laughed as well.

"Has anyone ever told you that your laugh is like the laugh of the angels?" He used his hand that held the note to turn her face up to look at his. "And that you're beyond beautiful?"

"Thank you?" She said arching her eyebrow.

"And your lips…" He began to move his face towards her.

Sadie's eyes popped open and remained so when she ripped the note out of the hand that still held her chin. "Thank you for the compliments Mr. Malfoy, but I fear I have somewhere to be." She said pushing away from him and running down the corridor to the potions classroom.

She heard him say, "I'm sorry, my princess."

Her eyes opened wider as she reached the door and flung it open. It was almost two hours before classes started so no one was inside. She didn't want to wake up Severus up if he was in his room so she sat down at the desks that were usually filled with student.

Thoughts about who the sender of the dress and note filled her mind. She was sure it was one of them. It had been Severus for sure but doubt filled her mind when Lucius had said what he said. She laid her head down on the wooden desk as she began to cry because of the confusion. Moments later she fell asleep.

"Oh Sadie," She could barely hear the voice that had spoken but she could feel herself being scooped up into the arms of a man.

She opened her eyes slightly. "Severus?"

He looked down at her as he walked her into his bedroom. "Yes Sadie?"

"It was you." She mumbled pulling the note out of her pocket.

Severus smiled. "Yes it was."

"Thank you." She smiled lazily as she dozed off again.

Severus laughed at this as he laid her on his bed. "You're welcome." He smiled as he turned and walked to the door. But just before he exited he whispered. "Sleep well princess." He left and began a class taught by yet again one professor.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Sadie could feel someone sitting near her feet when she awoke. "Severus?"

"I'm afraid not." Sadie opened her eyes and looked at the blonde man in front of her.

Sadie jumped up and brought her legs up to her. "Where is he?"

"I believe he went off to the Hog's Head with a few other professors." He scooted himself closer.

"But why are you here?"

"He asked me if I knew the traditional dance, which of course I do, and asked if I could teach you." He offered a hand.

"But, but you…" She didn't look at his hand.

"Oh, about the incident earlier. I truly am sorry. I promise you it won't happen again."

He seemed to mean it. "Alright then." She stood up. "Where should we practice?"

"Right here would be fine." He said with a wink and a devilish grin.

"What about the music?"

"Oh I have that covered." He said pointing to the gramophone in the corner. "So as usual the man takes the woman's waist now, now. Don't be so shy."

Sadie slowly walked out of the corner she was in. "I'm sorry." She said walking into his arms.

"There is no need for apologizing." He put his arms around her. "Take my hand,"

Sadie did as he said.

"Now, there is only the main part you need to memorize because it is repeated throughout the entire dance. Alright first we turn, I twirl you…" He twirled Sadie but she tripped and he caught her and put his arms around her.

"Oh no." Sadie mumbled.

"Are you hurt?" Lucius pulled her away and looked in her eyes. She slowly shook her head. "Don't worry; I'll always be here to catch you." He smiled at her. "Well then let's try this again," He twirled her, this time without fail. "Good, good. Now we move forward."

They did what he instructed until they had mastered the dance. Lucius still had his arms around her and gently they rocked side to side as the music slowly played in the background.

"Thank you for teaching me Lucius." Sadie said her arms around him as well.

"There is no one I would have wanted to spend the evening with more than you."

"I would have to agree with you." She hugged him closer and breathed in his scent. "I hope that you'll still be here for the dance."

She could fell him tense up. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but, my work here is finished. So I have to leave tomorrow." He stopped and looked at the girl that was crying in his arms. "Don't cry."

"I don't want you to leave." She rested her head on his chest.

He began to slowly stroke her hair while he thought. "I could say that Draco got into trouble…" He was silent for a few more moments. "Yes I do believe that would work."

"You would do that?" She asked quietly.

"Of course, I don't want to miss you dancing." He sighed. "I fear it's getting late. Would you like me to accompany you to your room?"

"I would love if you would." He put his arm around her as they left the potions classroom. They turned the few corners that lead towards Sadie's room. "Lucius would you like to come in for a while?"

"Of course." He followed her into her room. "Very nice."

"Thank you. Why don't we have a seat?" They both did the suggested.

Lucius put his arm around Sadie who was staring into the fire. A few moments later Sadie heard a light snoring noise coming from beside her. Sadie smiled and fell asleep a few seconds later.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Sadie woke up with Lucius' arm still around her. Slowly she slid out of his embrace and walked over the window. It was still rather dark out so she guessed that the last day of classes had quite a while before they started. She walked over to the small table that held a jar of water. She poured herself a glass and sat down beside the sleeping Lucius. She watched his chest move up and down and how peaceful he was when he slept. She moved her eyes to his face. Very handsome, Sadie thought but jumped when his eyes opened to reveal a pale blue almost grey color.

"I'm sorry to have startled you." He said turning himself while looking at her dreamingly.

"Its alright. Did you have a good sleep?" She asked making more room for him.

"With such a beautiful woman in my arms, how could I not?" He said with a wink.

"Why thank you." Sadie blushed.

Lucius smiled and checked his watch. "I fear I've stayed to long." He said standing up.

"You can't leave." Sadie stood up as well.

"Why is that?" He arched his brow.

"Because…because I forbid it."

Lucius laughed. "I fear that isn't enough to keep me here." He began to walk to the door.

"Well…well then I'll have to stop you." She said while running and shoving herself at him and knocking him back onto the couch.

He grabbed her when he fell and pulled her on top of him. They both laughed. "Now you mustn't keep throwing yourself at others. Or else they will find a way to get back at you." He began tickling her sides. Sadie started to squirm and fell onto the carpet under the couch. She was still laughing when Lucius looked over the edge and asked, "Are you alright?"

Sadie's face turned serious. "My back hurts."

"Hold on," He rolled off the couch beside her. "Where does it hurt?"

"Right, here!" She yelled as she pushed on top of him and returned the tickling.

"Why you little," He said pinning her down.

All of a sudden the laughs grew quiet as they stared into each other's eyes. The earth tones met the sky. "Is this what you want?" Lucius asked.

Sadie thought about Severus and her eyes filled with tears. "I don't know."

The Hogwarts bell began to chime to signal the hours before classes started. Lucius closed his eyes painfully. "I really should go." He stood up and helped pull her up. "When you decide come and find me." He said as turned and headed towards the door. "I am deeply sorry if I brought you any pain." He turned back to see that she was right behind him.

"This is what I want." She said standing on her toes and leaning towards him.

"And so it shall be." Lucius mumbled before reaching his hand up to wipe away the few remaining tears and laying his lips on hers and wrapping his arms around her body.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

A fist pounded on the wooden door interrupting their kiss. Sadie jumped and smashed her head on Lucius' chin. "Sorry…" She blushed as she unraveled herself from the blonde mans arms and slowly opened the door only to be met by another blonde person. "Oh hello…"

"Where is my husband?" The woman stood higher as she asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about." Sadie replied shrinking into the shadows.

"Lucius,"

Surely it couldn't be her Lucius.

"Malfoy." She finished.

Sadie pushed herself up against the cold stone wall away from Lucius.

The woman took a proud stride into the room and looked around and spotted a cowardly man hiding in the shadows.

Lucius began to say something but Sadie couldn't hear it as she fled her room with tears falling from her face. Students stared after her as she ran towards the Potion Master's chambers. She flung herself down into one of the desks as she tried to contain the frustration building up inside of her.

"Miss Black?" Severus had opened the door leading to his private chambers.

Sadie looked up at him and buried her face in her arms again.

"What is wrong?" He said as he began walking towards the frail girl in front of him.

"I'm so sorry..." She said running into the Potion Master's open arms. He gave her a confused look. "…for everything. I promise you it will never happen again." It looked as though the Professor was going to say something but whatever it was, was interrupted by a kiss.

After the kiss was finished they stared into each other's eyes. "What is it that is making you upset?"

"Nothing important."

"The hurt shows in your eyes." He wiped her tears away.

"Its Lucius…" She said wrapping her arms tighter around him.

"Forget about him. I promise I will never hurt you." He kissed her forehead.

"I believe you." She snuggled her head under his chin.

"Classes are cancelled today since tomorrow is the Yule Ball."

"Well maybe you can teach me the dance again." She looked up at him.

"I think that would make a perfect afternoon." He swirled her in a circle and greeted her lips with a kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

They had fallen asleep on the couch entwined in each other's arms: both with smiles on their faces, until they were woken by a voice.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Sadie and Severus' eyes both fluttered to see Lucius standing before them, his icy eyes piercing theirs.

"Can't even stay around for an explanation," Lucius said wand raised.

"Just forget about it and leave her alone." Severus reached for his wand.

"Not so fast..." Lucius froze Severus with a spell and put his wand in his jacket pocket. "...now Sadie dear, if you would come with me." He offered a hand to the glaring woman.

"Why would I come with you?" She said standing up.

"Now, don't be like that. You don't want to end up like Severus." He pointed his wand at her.

She took one last look at the still man that would be left on the couch, "I'm sorry Severus." A single tear escaped her eyes.

"Come now darling. Tonight is the Yule Ball, a time to celebrate." He roughly grasped her hand and ripped her out of the room with him. "Don't even think about screaming or yelling for help, that spell has a second part that I can control. A part that will kill your _dear_ Severus."

Sadie continued glaring at the man tugging her, "All you are is a worthless pig, trying to brainwash the woman in your life. You're worse than my father."

Lucius stopped when they were outside of her chambers and slapped her across the still glaring yet tear stained face. "Shut up or I will kill you too." He pulled her into the room. "Put on that dress that that ugly coward bought you."

She cried the whole time she undressed, not only because of the threats but because Lucius' eyes grazed over her body. She had finally gotten the dress on.

"It's a disaster, take it off." She did as told, redressed and began to put it back in its place, "Wait...bring it here." She slowly walked towards him, dress in hand.

He grabbed it from her and pointed his wand at it. Sadie watched with wide eyes as the torso ripped apart from the rest.

"How could you do this?" She dropped to her knees.

"It was an ugly dress. Don't worry princess; I'll buy you a new one." He raised his wand. "Now that spell will prevent you from getting out of this room. I'll be back an hour before the ball." He left the room and left Sadie crumpled up in a heap on the floor dress in hand.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Sometime after Lucius left the room Sadie scrambled over to her desk that resided in the corner. "Where is it?" She asked herself as she pulled open the drawers. She finally came across her wooden wand. She slowly turned away from the desk and wandered over to where the two pieces of her dress that were still lying on the ground.

She placed them so that the ripped edges were lined up. Once they were lined up and touching she began to move her wand over top of the frayed material. All at once red morphed into one again. She flipped it over and repeated the process on the other side. Sadie let out a sigh of relief once it was in one piece again.

"Now how do I get out of here?" She asked out loud. "Maybe..." She ran towards the window and flung it open. She began to chuckle. "All hope isn't lost." She reached for a pen and paper and began to write a note to Albus explaining what had happened. "Leorg." She called through the open window. In a few minutes a large barn owl flew through the window and landed on the desk. "Give this to Albus." She put it in his beak and watched him fly off.

"Sadie?" It was Albus.

"What?" He was still outside.

"Stand away from the door." He ordered.

All of a sudden the door burst open and pieces went flying in all directions. "Are you alright?" Minerva came running in.

"Yes. We have to go and save Severus." Sadie said as they all ran towards his chambers.

They opened the door that didn't have a lock charm on it and saw Severus sitting on the couch, still frozen.

Albus put a hand on Sadie's shoulder as he walked towards Severus. The two looked into each other's eyes. After a while Albus nodded and pointed his wand at Severus. "There you are Severus, fresh and ready to dance the night away."

Severus blushed when Sadie ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry, I really-"

She was interrupted by him placing his lips on hers. They pulled away when they heard the giggles of Albus and Minerva.

"What are we going to do about Lucius?" Sadie asked.

"I suppose we could get a few Aurors to wait until he arrived and get them erase his memories of ever meeting you." Albus suggested.

"I think that this whole incident should be as well." Minerva added.

"Indeed. Well it seems that there are only about two hours left until the ball. Minerva why don't you take Sadie and help her get ready. I can take care of Severus." Albus put his arm around Severus and winked at the two women.

"Of course; we'll see you two at the ball then." Minerva said pulling Sadie out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

The bells that announced the beginning of the ball had begun to chime. Sadie, in her red dress and Minerva in her fancy green dress were waiting for Albus and Severus to arrive.

"I think this was a bad idea." Sadie had been saying this the entire time they had been getting ready.

Just like Minerva had said to her before, "You'll think differently by the end of the night."

Just then Severus, who looked rather nervous himself and Albus, who had his arm entwined with Severus' and had a cheeky grin; began to descend the stairs.

"Never mind, this was a terrible idea." Sadie began to turn away.

Minerva began to laugh when Severus did the same thing on the stairs. "Don't worry."

As soon as the men met the woman they all broke out into smiles.

"Excuse me." A man the same age as Severus who wore ratty robes came smiling up to the group.

"Ah, Remus did you catch him?" Albus asked the man.

"Of course, why else would I be smiling?" He replied.

"Maybe because you saw our young Severus with Miss Sadie Black here." He said grinning.

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm Remus Lupin." He shook her hand. "Well I really shouldn't keep you from the ball any longer." He said. "I guess I'll see you later." He turned and ran off after the group said their goodbyes.

"I agree, we should go and join the dancing." Minerva said.

"But," Severus tried to interrupt.

"Yes, come Minerva." Albus said as they walked arm in arm through the doors.

Severus and Sadie looked at each other after the pair had left them. Also students began to snicker and point in their directions.

"Severus I don't think this was a good idea." She looked at him. "We can leave if-"

She was interrupted like she had been before, with a kiss on the lips. The only difference was that they were surrounded by, no, not laughing students, but wide eyed students and smiling teachers.


End file.
